He Did Nazi That Coming
by ThatMustasche
Summary: Vegeta shows whos boss


Episode 36: He did Nazi that coming

Last time on dragon ball z, goku was in a mighty predicament, having discovered Adolf Hitler's new found super saiyan powers. While trying to defend anne frank and finish world war II, our hero has unwittingly unleashed a power far greater than the allies first thought.

"So Goku, zis iz ze best you can do" sneered Hitler as he loomed over the fallen saiyan, the waves of power causing small rocks to float into the air around him.

"You...are nothing...but a mad man Hitler."

"You came here expecting to fight a mad man, instead, you found a GOD!" roared Hitler as he began to punch Goku repeatedly, the ground behind the saiyan beginning to crack and crumble with the repeated blows. "I shall be ze supreme leader in zis world, and you...you shall be nuzing more zan a foot note of my climb to greatness." Goku felt each blow like a hammer, his vision beginning to blur as his body gave out. Hitler stopped punching and looked at him with cold eyes. "Well, it seems zat you are no longer able to fight...pity, i waz hoping for more. Auf wiedersehen, Son Goku."

Hitler flew into the air, gathering a massive ammount of energy into his hands. The air around him began to spark with static electricity as the sheer power of his attack made the air around him glow. Satisfied with what he had created, Hitler threw the ball of energy towards the ground, intent on taking out Goku and anyone else around him for safe measure. The resulting explosion lit up the sky, almost seeming to dim the light of the sun with its sheer brilliance. Hitler tilted his head back and laughed, finally, he was the only one left, left to conquer this planet and finally create the ultimate race, his race, the long lost saiyans as they were meant to be.

"Zat is vat you get for defying me, Son Goku, and now, I am ze strongest in ze world"

"Not quite, my bowl cut friend." A gravely voice ran out across the city as Hitler noticed that his attack had not infact obliterated the city as he had wanted.

"Vat, who is zat, WHO DARES DEFY ZE GREAT ADOLF HITLER!?"

The smoke near the ground began to clear as a pecularly short man with jet black hair that seemed to defy the very nature of gravity itself. He wore what appeared to be a set of body armor and hovered in the air in front of the downed Goku. His smile held no mirth, but more of a promise, a promise of pain and despare. His eyes gleamed as he stared down the fürher. "Well looky here, it seems there is someone else wanting to take on Kakarot as much as I do, and by the looks of it, you're winning. How interesting." The man flew higher into the air as he brushed a few particles of dust from his shoulders and gloves. "Though how someone of such inferior breeding was defeated by someone else by even more inferior breeding is beyond me. Kakarot must be loosing his touch."

Hitler stared at this man who dare insult him, more so that it was an insult to his breeding, and tried to comprehend who he was. "Who are you to dare say zat ze great Adolf Hitler is of inferior breeding!?"

"Who am I?" The man's gaze grew colder as he realized that Hitler had no idea who it truly was he was talking to. "I am the greatest warrior this universe and the next universe has ever seen. I am the reason that you can even do what you are doing right now. I AM VEGETA, THE PRINCE OF ALL SAIYANS!" Vegeta bellowed the last statement as an aura of power sprang up around him, visibly causing the air to move around him. "And, since you have so kindly beaten Kakarot for me, I will do you the honor of getting beaten by me." With those words, Vegeta vaulted forwards at high speeds, his fist conecting with Hitler's gut before the man knew what was happening. Blow after blow rained down on the fürher, strikes so fast it seemed he had developed extra sets of arms. It was all Hitler could do to dodge and block the attacks, and even with all his power, a few still managed to slip past his defense. Pain of the hits made his mind real in agony, nothing goku had ever thrown at him was delivered with such furiosity. However, with the pain came anger, and Hitler decided that enough was enough.

The power surge pushed Vegeta back as Hitler unleashed all of his potential energy, the air exploding with unrestrained power, the earth shattering under the pressure waves he was giving off. "Enough is enough, you puny maggot of a man, I will not acccept one of such stature to be the ultimate being of my race, NEVER!" The lightning cascaded all around them as Adolf hit his final plateu. Faster than the eye could see, he closed on Vegeta, his fists like hammers striking anvils, his eyes ablaze in anger. "I will create the ultimate race, I will rule over mankind, AND I WILL BE THE ONLY ONE! Not some stout, inferrior, weakling!" The blows kept coming and coming, and finally he landed a punch hard enough to send Vegeta crashing to the ground, leaving a crater where he fell. Wasting no time, Hitler unleashed the most powerful energy attack he had ever constructed, blowing a massive crater into half the city, the shockwave shattering glass for miles around. He smiled as the giant plume of smoke began to rise over the city, wich now looked more like the gates of hell than a warzone. "Dat should do it, now who iz ze prince of all saiyans?"

"Me." The earth suddenly began to rumble as a strange yellow glow appeared inside the dust cloud. Hitler could feel it, the power, the energy, the hatred eminating from the sudden burst, so much that a bead of sweat began to trickle down his face. Vegeta emerged from the cloud in all his super saiyan glory, the golden aura of power flowing from him in wave after wave, the sheer power of this form dimming the almost ragged apearance of Hitler's super saiyan form. "I have to admit pudgy, I almost didnt think it would be you. I had planned on using Kakarot, but seeing that he was defeated by such a low class warrior, I beleive you will do well to take his place."

"Take his place in what?" Hitler asked with a worried look, his senses telling him that Vegeta was now a hundred times more powerful than he was a second ago.

"Why to fufill my dream, wich incidently, was also your dream. Resurecting the Saiyan race." Vegeta smiled his cold smile

"Resurecting the saiyan race? But how?"

"You see Hitler, Goku's father was a second rate warrior, but a briliant scientist. Through his genetic experiments, he was able to creat a way for us Saiyans to reproduce...even without the comforts of a femal Saiyan near by."

Hitlers face suddenly grew blank in sheer shock. Vegeta took this momentary lapse to close in on his victim, striking him in the gut so hard, Adolf reched. He pulled his head up by the hair and drew it close to him. "Quite frankly, I've never done this before with a male, but i hear it works just about the same. Don't worry, this wont hurt me one bit." Vegeta flipped Hitler around and a sudden shockwave blew the fürher's clothes right of his body. Hovering above the ground where anyone could see them, Hitler was suddenly self conscious of himself and attempted to struggle. However, Vegetas iron hard grip kept him in place.

"You can't fight the inevitable weakling, just accept it." The sound of a zipper was heard behind Hitler as Vegeta revealed his giant monkey. The size of the thing made Adolf cringe, it was at least nine inches long and extremely thick, and already it appeared to be hardening. "You know what they said about short guys, well, they were right." Vegeta postioned himself, getting ready to enter the only place on a male anatomy it could go besides Hitler's mouth.

"Vait, vat about lube, you cant possibly think zat will fit as is do you?" wimpered Adolf. Vegeta just smiled maliciously and thrusted. The pain was excrutiating, like nothing Hitler had ever experienced before. Vegeta's thick manhood rammed repeatedly, in and out, in and out, never once taking a break. Vegeta groaned, his rythm getting faster and faster. "They did say it was a little different, but this is much more tight than Bulma, and she never let me do anal anyway."

"A...ugh...woman wouldnt...ugh...let you do anal...ugh...what kind of ma.." Before Hitler could finish the statement, Vegeta rammed harder, taking his frustration and anger at his wife out on his captive. "Did I say you could talk worm!?" The thrusts were beggining to make wet noises and Vegeta could feel his cock getting warmer and warmer, increasing his pleasure. "It dosn't matter anyway, im almost done here!" With that, Vegeta quickened his pace to an almost bone shattering speed and Adolf could only clench his teeth and bare it.

"Yes, this is great, Im about to blow my energy all over the inside of you, INDEED HOMO!" Vegeta gave one last thrust and released his seed inside of Hitler, gouts of it spraying through the tiny gap between his cock and Adolf's skin. Hitler could feel the hot semen, but also felt something else strange, as if his insides were twisting or moving on their own. "What's happeneing to me!?" he pleaded as the pain of his body getting rearranged caused him to double over. "Why, thats simply the nanobots reconstructing a womb within your body. In nine months, you will give birth to a fully functional Saiyan warrior. And after that" Vegeta's smile held no warmth "we do it again...and again...and again, until the Sayians are reborn on this planet." Hitler had no strength left in him, he could feel the finishing touches happen with in him and resigned himself to his fate: Vegeta was his master now. "And now, to go take care of Kakarot, he will be joining you on this little endevour."

Nine months later, Hitler lay on a bed, his body wracked with the pains of child birth. The temporary womb had merged again with his bowels and he was having to push the baby Saiyan out with all his might. One more push, one more push and the thing that had been weighing him down would finally be gone. A sudden sense of weight being loss and the newborn saiyan plopped out into the world, crying as the nurses took him away. Hitler sighed in releif, only to gasp as a hand landed on his shoulder. "A fine Saiyan warrior. Now, get cleaned up, get some food, and I expect you in my room tonight. Every nine months."


End file.
